Mericcup- A forbiddon love
by Mariokart99
Summary: The Vikings and the Scottish are afraid of each other, so they pretty much kill on sight. This story is about the first time it didn't happen, and the last time it did. Hiccup is riding Toothless when his saddle breaks, making him fall into Scotland. There he meets Merida, and their lives are forever changed. Lots of Mericcup.
1. Chapter 1

**Readers be warned: this is my first fanfic, so don't expect much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brave, or any of the characters in it. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters in it. Here's chapter 1. **

Chapter 1- Merida

I rode through the woods at breakneck speed. Angus (my horse) leaped over a log. In that moment, I felt like I was flying. I shot some arrows at a few targets hanging from trees. Each one hit their mark. I loved to practice with my bow. My mum (Queen Eleanor of Dunbroch) didn't think I should even own a bow, but my dad (King Fergus of Dunbroch) convinced her that I needed to be able to fend for myself. I made my way back to the castle. If I was late again, my mum might have a fit! As I sped past a clearing, I saw a small dark shape in the grass.

"Whoa Angus!" I said firmly. I hopped off and tied the reins to a nearby tree. As I got closer, I realized that the shape I saw was a boy, about my age. He had brown hair and a funny looking fake leg. He was wearing a furry vest over a dark green shirt. He looked like he had been knocked out. Suddenly, a huge black dragon jumped out of the bushes. I jumped back, terrified. The dragon looked at the boy. _Stupid Merida! _I thought, _you left the boy! _I nocked an arrow, ready to shoot. Then the dragon nudged the boy. Almost as if he was trying to wake him up. I aimed, and shot the arrow. The dragon was faster. He dodged the arrow and shot purple fire in my direction. I jumped to the side, and tripped. When I looked at what I had tripped over, my heart skipped a beat. _A Viking helmet! The boy must be a Viking! _Finally I did what most people would do in the situation. I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**Here is Chapter 2! Readers be warned: this is my first fanfic, so don't expect much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave, or any of the characters. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters from it. Well, here's chapter 2. **

Hiccup

I woke to the sound of a girl screaming. I jumped up, looking around. about ten yards away was a girl with the most red, most curly hair I have ever seen. She had blue eyes, which matched the long dress she was wearing. She was beautiful. Then I noticed she was looking at me in fear.

"Viking!" She shrieked, her eyes moving from me to my helmet, then back to me.

"Wait! Please stop screaming for a min-" I was cut short when she aimed a bow at my head.

"Who are you? And why isn't that dragon attacking you?" she said, "And no lies!"

"Um, my names Hiccup, the dragon is named Toothless, and I ride him"

"As if! Everyone knows that dragons can't be trained!"

"You're looking at the very first dragon trainer. Now, can you at least tell me who you are before you put an arrow through my head?" My eyes widened as she gave her answer.

"I am Princess Merida of Dunbroch" She stood a little straighter. "I am also the best shooter in all of Scotland, so you should try not to make me angry" I looked at Toothless, and panicked. His saddle was gone.

"Oh no, this is not good. Don't tell me we're in Scotland now?" I said.

"Sorry to disappoint you" she said sarcasticly. My thoughts raced. _We are in Scotland. Without a saddle. Just my luck we crashed in the one place full of people wanting to kill me. _I looked around to see if I could spot the saddle. My heart sank when I saw a mess of ripped up leather. I took a few steps toward it. Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air and grazed my ear.

"Not another step, or you'll see how well I can aim" Merida had already nocked another arrow. I thought about my options. I could run for Toothless so that he could block me, but his scales might not be thick enough to protect him from arrows this close up. Getting Toothless to shoot her with fire was out of the question. The chief's son's dragon killing the Princess? That could start a war! _I'll just have to negotiate. _I thought of what to say, then opened my mouth to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for saying such nice things on the previous chapters. You guys are amazing!**

**Readers be warned, etc, etc, first fanfic, blah, blah, blah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave, or any of the characters in it. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of those characters either. Enjoy!**

Merida

"look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. So, I say we have a temporary truce. I'll put away all my possible weapons, you put away yours. Does that sound fair?" Hiccup said, looking straight into my eyes. _Maybe he won't hurt me_. I thought_, he's definitely not like other Vikings. _I looked back at him.

"Give me one good reason to trust you" I said, pulling the bowstring back further.

"There is honestly no reason whatsoever that you should trust, given what you've heard about Vikings" he looked at the ground, and went on. "Although, I don't think you will" I glared at him.

"What makes you say that?" I said, stepping to the side a little.

"The same thing that kept you from shooting me the instant you knew I was a Viking." He let that sink in. _If I'm going to be unarmed, I need something to keep him from attacking me. _I looked him up and down_. Nevermind. If that Viking decides he wants to attack me, it'll be the last thing he ever does._

"Alright" I said, putting the bow down, "Now send your dragon away" Hiccup's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe that I agreed.

"Go on Toothless" He tried to shoo the dragon away. Toothless didn't budge. "It's alright. There's something about her… I think we can trust her. She isn't like the Scottish in the stories" Toothless bounded off into the forest.

"Stories?" I asked. Hiccup went a little red.

"Well, um, to us, Scottish people are depicted as horrible people who would torture and kill for fun" He said, stepping back a little.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you Scottish people are in a few fairytales. The most common one is the tale of eric the bold, when he was just a kid. The story said that he was captured and brought to Scotland. They tortured him and left him for him for dead. Somehow he survived, and told everyone about what happened" Hiccup looked down.

"That's not true! We would never do that, unless they were a…" I caught myself before I said anything else.

"… A Viking" Hiccup finished for me. I looked down.

"Well, at least we aren't cannibals!" I blurted out.

"Cannibals?" Hiccup said, looking… flabbergasted.

"Well, legend says that the Vikings would try to trick you into coming to your island, then they would… well, you know the rest" I said, trying not to make eye contact. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sorry" He said, calming down, "It's just, I don't think that there's enough brainpower in all of Berk to think of that"

"Well, you seem smart!" I said defensively. He stopped laughing.

"Let's just say I'm not like other Vikings" He winced as he said this, as if he was trying to hold back a painful memory. I remembered something he had said earlier. _You're looking at the first dragon trainer!_

"Does it have anything to do with being the first dragon trainer?" I asked. He looked at me, startled.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, despite what you might have heard about us, I do have a brain" He laughed. I looked up, and remembered. "Oh no! I'm late!" I ran back to Angus.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Hiccup said. It was more of a question really.

"Don't you have to go back to… wherever you came from?" I asked.

"Toothless can't fly without the saddle. I'll need to repair it before we can leave" Hiccup looked almost… guilty.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Hiccup" I said, urging Angus into a gallop

"Goodbye Merida"


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers be warned: This is my first fanfic, so don't expect much. Please read, enjoy, review, share, etc. (I just love the 'word' etc. I use it all the time!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters in it. I don't own Brave, or any of the characters in it.**

Hiccup

The saddle was not as bad as it looked. Sure, it had been shredded to bits, and there was a piece missing, but I've fixed worse. I was so focused on examining the bits left, to see which ones I could reuse, that I didn't notice Merida sneaking up behind me.

"Hi Hiccup!" she said loudly. I jumped about a foot in the air. She started to laugh.

"Great Thor, Merida! Don't do that!" I said.

"You should have seen your face! Priceless!" she said between laughs. I smiled a little bit. Eventually she calmed down enough to talk properly. "How's the saddle?" she looked over my shoulder at the remains.

"I should be able to fix it in a few days. I'll need some more leather though" I said, looking back at her.

"You could always just use mine" Merida gestured towards her horse, "I've ridden angus without one before".

"Do you mind if I take it off?" when she nodded, I walked over to Angus. "Hey boy. I'm going to take this off you now, okay? Now, please don't kick me…" I pulled off the saddle, and held out an apple.

"Wow. Angus doesn't usually like strangers. You have a way with animals" Merida watched as Angus gently took the apple from my hand.

"I guess I'm just special that way" we looked at each other for a moment. She turned away. _Is she… blushing? _

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me about Toothless" she looked back at me. "You told me you were the first Viking to ride a dragon?"

"Yeah, I guess we have time for that. Well, you should know a bit about Berk first. It snows nine months of the year, and it rains the other three…" I told her everything. How we killed dragons, how I met toothless. How I learned to trust them, instead of fear them. The one thing I didn't tell her about was Astrid. _The last thing I want to talk about right now is my ex-girlfriend. _Merida interrupted my story with a gasp.

"They did WHAT with the food? Why?" she asked.

"Just wait! I'm almost to that part!" I continued with my story. Merida was hanging on every word.

"… And that's how Berk became a village for Vikings and dragons. We've been riding them ever since" I looked up at her.

"You defied your father, lied to everyone, and became friends with the enemy? Sounds a lot like this whole Viking/Scottish thing, doesn't it?" she looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so" I hadn't really thought about it that way.

"Anyway, you think you had bad behavior? Trust me, I've done worse. I turned my mum into a bear"

"WHAT? How is that possible?" I looked at her, startled.

"Magic, of course"

**And that's Chapter 4! I just wanted to answer one of my reviews, so here it is:**

**m asked me if Merida's mum is Queen Eleanor or Queen Helena and my answer is: I'm not sure. during the movie I heard both, but maybe that's 'cause of the accents. Anyway, I decided to go with Eleanor, because I like it better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long! I just had to go on a trip for the week. I'm back now, so here goes nothing.**

**Readers be warned: this is my first fanfic, so don't expect much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave, or any of the characters in it. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters in it.**

Merida

"...then my brothers ran up to us, and they were human too! After that, mum decided that the games would continue, but they would not be for the hand of a princess" I finished. I looked at hiccup.

"Wow, its good you got there in time!" Hiccup looked back at me. He had been drawing something while I was talking.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to look at it.

"Nothing!" he said, quickly closing the book. I looked at him curiously, then remembered.

"I have to go, I need to go to princess lessons" I got onto Angus's back.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Hiccup got up and started to work on the saddle.

"Yeah, see you then"

I urged Angus into a gallop, and headed for the castle. When I got to the stables, I saw my brothers playing with a few deadly weapons outside.

"Be careful, I don't want you killing each other" I said, opening the door to the castle.

"Merida, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes mum" I said as my mum walked up to me. she was trying to be less controlling lately. Ever since the bear incident, we've understood each other better. _Too bad the princess lessons have to continue_, I thought. _If I had stayed longer, maybe Hiccup would have told me about the book he carries around with him._

"Merida, are you paying attention?" my mums words interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said, this si Berk, where all the Vikings live. And over here-"

"Vikings?" I interupppted her.

"Yes, Vikings. Now, as I was saying-"

"Have you ever met a Viking?" My mum looked surprised.

"No, and I'm very lucky that I haven't! Vikings are evil, and sly."

"How do you know if you've never met one?" as soon as I said it, I cursed inwardly. _She'll suspect something! I've never questioned this before!_

"I know because they've killed hundreds of us! Now please, stop interrupting me! now over here there's a kingdom called Arondale…" mum went on about some queen from far away, and then I had a horrible thought. _What if they find Hiccup?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry for the long wait! My laptop went missing, so I had to find it again. Well, here it is, and here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave, or any of the characters in it. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters.**

Hiccup

I woke up to a feeling of dread. _I have to leave today. _I didn't want to leave. I had only known merida for a short time, but I felt like I knew her for years. I got up and attached the saddle onto Toothless.

"Finished already?" I turned to see Merida looking at me sadly.

"Yeah" I looked down.

"I guess this is goodbye" she reached into her pocket. "Here, I made this for you". She held out a small carving. It was flat and round, with a design of a bear. I picked it up, to see that it was on a chain.

"It's beautiful" I said, hanging the chain around my neck.

"To remember me by" she said, blushing a little. I smiled, getting an idea.

"Take my hand" I said, hopping onto toothless. She hesitated. "Don't you trust me?" I teased. She looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes" she took my hand, and I pulled her onto toothless with me.

"Come on buddy" I whispered to Toothless, "Show her how its done". Toothless jumped into the air, flapping his powerful black wings. Merida shrieked. She wrapped her arms around me before she fell off. I felt my face grow warm. _Ah, man. Don't let her see you, you probably look like a tomato._

"This is amazing!" she laughed, "We're going so fast!" Toothless saw that as a challenge. With a roar, he tripled his speed. Merida shrieked again. I heard a shout from the ground. I looked down to see a castle. Standing outside was a man as large as my father. We were to high up to see any distinguishing features.

"Um, Merida?" I asked, looking back at her, "do you recognize that man?" she looked down and went pale.

"That's my dad! We'd better get out of-" she was cut short when toothless shrieked, and started to fall. Merida screamed. As we were falling, I saw what made him fall. Two large rocks connected by a rope had wrapped around his wing. _I have to get rid of it! _I grabbed the rope, and pulled out my knife. The ground seemed to be rising fast. I cut the rope, grabbed Merida, and jumped onto toothless. Any later and we would have died. Any sooner and we might have been able to get back into the air. All toothless could do is slow us down. We hit the ground hard enough to knock toothless out cold. I hit my head on a rock, hard.

"Merida…" I tried to say. My vision was going dark. I saw her dad grab her and pull her away. Then I saw a guard pick up my helmet, and everything went black.

**I tried to make the form for this chapter seem more chaotic then the others, because Hiccup couldn't remember much. He did hit his head after all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really, *evil laugh*), but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Oh yeah, one more thing. I'M BREAKING THE CYCLE! This time, it's gonna be in Hiccup's point of view, even though it was Hiccup last time. I just feel that I need to clear up the whole Astrid thing. In one of the chapters, Hiccup called Astrid his ex-girlfriend. Hopefully this chapter will let you know why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters in it. I don't own Brave, or any of the characters in it.**

**Here's Chapter 7.**

Hiccup.

I opened my eyes to see a field. There were flowers everywhere, but I didn't recognize any of them. Then I saw her. _What is Astrid doing here? _I thought. _She should be back in Berk! _She walked towards me.

"Astrid! Where are we?" I asked. She glared at me.

"How could you?" she asked.

"How could I what?" I replied. "I'm not the traitor!"

"I never betrayed you! There was nothing to betray!" I was furious. _How can she say that?_

"Nothing to betray?" I said, stepping towards her. "I kissed you, I told you I loved you, and you went and kissed Derrek? After all we've been through? So I ask you, how could I what?" she stepped back.

"How could you betray your family, your friends, all for a girl you barely know?" she said quietly. I gasped.

"This is a dream!" I said, squeezing my eyes shut. When I opened them again, I was somewhere else. _A dungeon? _I thought. Then I started to remember bits and pieces. _We were on Toothless… then we fell… _I jumped up.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" I yelled. A man came down the stairs. I guessed he was a guard.

"Looks like you're awake" he said. He started to leave.

"Wait! Please… is Merida okay?" I asked. He glared at me.

"I don't have to tell you anything, filthy Viking scum" he spat at me. Then he left, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Please let Merida be okay… _I thought, holding the carving close to my heart.

**Sorry this chapter was so rushed, and short, I just wanted to get this online asap. Please review and tell me if I should change the rating, because there might be more violence ahead.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! Life has been really hectic right now, and I'm really sorry for forgetting to update! I'll do my best to tie up some loose ends (OMG I forgot to make Hiccup worry about Toothless! I'm so heartless!), and I'll try to update quicker. Anyway, first fanfic, blah, blah, blah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters in it. I don't own Brave, or any of the characters in it. Here is Chapter 8.**

Merida

"Dad! Stop! You don't understand!" I pleaded the whole trip to my room. "He's not what you think!". Dad looked at me.

"Not what I think? Is he a Viking?" he asked.

"Yes, but-"

"That's all I need to know" he continued to drag me up the stairs. _Why is he so stubborn? Why can't he just listen to me?_

"Dad, remember when mum turned into a bear? You didn't listen to me then, and it turned out I was right! Why won't you listen to me now?!" I yelled.

"This is different!" he roared back. "He is a Viking!" We got to my room, and he threw me in, locking the door.

"Dad! Please just listen to me!" I yelled as he walked away. When he was gone, I searched my room for a way out. _The window! _I climbed up to it, and pulled. I pulled, and pulled, but it was nailed shut.

"Aarrgg!" I let out a scream of frustration. I looked out the window and saw Toothless. He had woken up, and he was fighting his way to the forest. As I watched, a twig got caught in his saddle, forcing the tail open. He looked at it for a few seconds, then flew up. The twig kept his tail out. He shot northward. I realized where he was going.

"No, Toothless! Don't!" I shouted. He didn't hear me, and kept going. At the pace he was going, he'd arrive at Berk in a few hours. I slumped over, defeated. If the Vikings come, this could turn into an all-out war. _If only Hiccup were here, _I thought, _he'd know what to do. _I started to cry. _Why are you crying? You barely know him! _I cried for a few minutes, hours, I couldn't tell. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Merida? I have supper" Maudie called through the door.

"I'm not hungry" I called back.

"Okay, but I'll put this in your room anyway" she unlocked the door, opened it a little bit and placed the food on the floor. She closed the door, and left. _Oh, whatever. _I thought, picking up the tray. A little note fell off of the bottom. It had three words on it, in Maudie's handwriting:

_I believe you._

I jumped up and tried the door. She had left it unlocked. Smiling, I ran through the castle, towards the dungeon. As I ran past the dinner hall, I saw a guard talking with my father.

"The Viking is awake, your highness" the guard was telling him. _I don't have much time! He'll head down to the dungeons soon! _I bolted towards the dungeon. My father and I locked eyes, then he gave chase. I ran faster than I ever have. I got to the dungeon, and locked the door from the inside.

"Merida?" Hiccup called out.

"Hiccup!" I ran towards him, "I'll get you out of that cell!" I looked around wildly.

"On the wall by the door! The keys are on a hook!" he pointed. I grabbed the keys, and unlocked the door. Loud shouts were coming from outside the dungeon.

"Merida, open this door immediately!" my father roared.

"There's no other way out!" Hiccup said to me.

"Actually, there are secret passages all over the castle! My brothers use them all the time! Search for a lever, a button, anything!" I said to Hiccup. We searched with no success.

"Merida, there's no passage-". Hiccup was interrupted when a hatch opened above him, and my triplet brothers fell on top of him.

"Boys! Thank-you!" I said, pulling a barrel over. I stepped on it, and pulled myself into the hatch. Hiccup followed me.

"Does the hatch lead outside?" Hiccup asked. All three boys nodded.

"You boys stay here, and be careful!" I said. Just as I closed the hatch, my father burst into the room.

"Go, Merida!" Hiccup said. "We have to go!" I crawled forwards, until I saw a light. Jumping out of the tunnel, I noticed that we were at the stables. I hopped onto Angus, while Hiccup looked around.

"Where's Toothless?" he asked.

"He's headed for Berk" I called, "A twig got caught in the saddle, making it stay open. We have to go!" he hopped onto Angus with me, off we went.

**So, I'm just going to say that the reason Hiccup didn't worry about Toothless is because he knows Toothless can fend for himself. And yes, I know he was knocked out, but night furies don't stay knocked out for long.**


End file.
